


Blur

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just tell me how it starts. [12/07/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

## Blur

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. We interrupt this story all ready in progress. If you want to write the prequel, be my guest. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

He opened his eyes, amazed to still be alive. Had the laser/bullets missed? He felt something warm spreading over his chest and froze at seeing red. Red blood, so red, and Lex wasn't standing where he had been. No, he was slumped in Clark's arms and the spread of blood was coming from him. He was so addled that he wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew that this wasn't it. This was not supposed to have happened. None of this was ever supposed to happen. 

People came, and they took Helen away. Police perhaps, or maybe just servants, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter. 

Clark stayed with Lex, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"I'm sorry, Clar-rk. I didn't, didn't -" 

He rocked back and forth, trying not to break. "No, Lex, no." 

"I didn't mean . . . for this. . . to happen" 

"Don't Lex. Please." He whispered, matching Lex's faltering voice. "Save your strength. You'll be fine." 

"No!." Lex grabbed his arm with a force that must have cost him greatly as he turned even paler. "I have to . . . tell you." he growled out. 

"Okay. Okay. Just slowly. Don't strain." 

"'m sorry. My fault." 

"I don't understand." 

"Showed her. the room. let her." 

He was shocked. If this was Lex's room . . . "I don't understand. If you wanted to - then why-" 

"No. Wanted to know. Just - to know. But she-" 

Clark sighed in relief. "Then it wasn't your fault." 

"Angry." 

"I know." He laughed, unable to hold it in. "You did meet her in anger management class." 

Lex smiled, then grimaced as Clark's laughter shifted him slightly. 

He stilled instantly, no wanting to cause him more pain. "Where are those damn paramedics? I could-" 

"No." Lex said. "Se-cret." 

"But-" 

"It's be-ter this way." Lex was watching him, eyes shining with something Clark hadn't seen for a long time. "Honorable." 

"You're not going to die, Lex." 

Lex smiled again, quietly. "I don't think you get to decide." He was whispering, as if he no longer had the energy even to speak normally. 

"I don't want you to die." 

"Time, maybe. Just, want you to" he paused raggedly, "know don't feel the same." 

"What?" 

"Love you." Lex closed his eyes. 

"Lex- I." 

Lex didn't open his eyes like Clark hoped, but he gripped his hand tightly. "I know. I under-stand." 

The paramedics arrived minutes later, but it was too late. Lex was dead, and Clark was still lying. 


End file.
